The Thrill of the Chase
by Eri Berry
Summary: Max meets up with an old hunting buddy when she receives an odd text from an unknown number. After a cannibalistic encounter she discovers that the text was from her former mentor, John Winchester. Sam, Dean and Max take it upon themselves to find John and kill as many demons as they can in the process. Takes place in season 1 and will continue into season 2.


The Thrill of the Chase – Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys I just started watching Supernatural and now I'm hooked and whilst I was watching it I had a few ideas here and there, so I thought I'd write this. It's my first Supernatural fic and I'm not a TOTAL expert yet, so if I make any mistakes along the way please let me know so that I can fix it up. Wether it be grammatical, or to do with the facts.**

**-Erin**

"Sam."

Sam walked through the clearing and towards where Dean had called him from. He found him knelt down and examining some drag marks that lead away from the destroyed camp site. He walked over and knelt next to his brother and had a look at the marks himself.

"The bodies were dragged from the camp site. But here, the tracks just vanish. It's Weird." Dean remarked with a sigh. "I'll tell you what, it's no skin walker or black dog."

Dean stood up and headed back to the clearing to look for more clues as to where Tommy was. Sam stood up slower than Dean and had a final look around before he joined his brother. Something caught his eye as the sun shone off of what looked like a piece of metal. He walked over to the object that was partially buried and kicked some of the dirt off with his shoe. Sam's eyebrows screwed up, he bent over and picked up the solid silver hunting knife from off the ground.

"Dean wait." He called over his shoulder. "Come and take a look at this." Dean took the knife from Sam's hands and brought it close to his face. "A little high tech for a camping trip, don't you think? I mean... Solid silver?" Dean stayed silent as he examined the large knife. "Dean? What is it?" Sam asked.

"An old friend."

-Earlier that day-

The tents were torn to ribbons, as were the sleeping bags and pillows, there were clothes and supplies lying scattered all over the clearing, and to top it all off, there was blood. And lots of it.

I walked over to the closest tent and pulled one of my many knifes out of a sheath on my hip. I raised the silver knife to the torn up material of the tent and slowly moved it so that I could have a good look inside. There was no-one inside, just more scattered supplies and more blood. I slowly checked the rest of the shredded tents one by one, and as to expected, there was nobody there.

I sighed and sat down on one of the logs that were around the ashes of an old camp fire. I was confused, who had texted me the co-ordinates? And why? Obviously something was going on here, maybe a grizzly bear. I didn't think it was anything... Supernatural.

"Help! Somebody help me!" A pained scream pierced through the natural sounds of the forest. I jumped off of the log and bolted towards where the voice came from. As soon as I got out of the clearing, something grabbed me and threw me into a tree. My head collided with the wood and I fell to the ground. Everything went black.

There were three elephants standing on my head, no, tap dancing on my head. Well, that's what it felt like anyway. I tried to open my eyes, but I found that even the tiniest amount of light just made my pounding headache worse. I groaned and tried moving and quickly realised that my wrists were tied above my head and my feet were off the ground. I groaned and tried opening my eyes again. The light stung, but I ignored it because I needed to find out where I was.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" Whispered a voice from my right. I turned my head and I could just make out somebody hanging from their wrists the same way that I was.

"Do I look alright?" I mumbled to the person.

"Well you look a hell of a lot better then they do." He said gesturing with his head to what looked like piles of human bones that were laying on the ground of the cavern around our feet. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm your rescue party." I grinned at him and replied. My eyes were used to the light now and I got a better look at the boy. He was covered in blood and dirt. "How long have you been here... Ahh?"

"Tommy, and I don't know." Tommy shook his head sadly.

"Well Tommy, it's gonna be fine. We're gonna get out of here."

"No we're not! Have you even seen the thing?" Tommy asked franticly.

"No. I haven't. Can you calm down and tell me what it looks like?" Tommy took a deep breath and replied.

"Uh, i-it's tall, and,-" BANG! Our heads turned to the source of the loud noise, a tunnel that lead off into the dark. "No. no no no." Tommy was frantic again.

"Hey Tommy, calm down and tell me what it looks like." I told him firmly. I needed to know what the creature was so I could find out a way to deal with it.

"N-no. You don't understand! Last time it came back, i-it ate my friend!" He yelled as he struggled madly with his bindings. I froze.

Shit. Wendigo. But they were in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan, never this far west. BANG! Fuck. Even if I managed to get down, I couldn't kill the damn thing, all that I have is a few silver hunting knives a handgun and some holy water, all of which were on the ground by my feet. BANG! Tommy was still struggling against the ropes and kicking his legs trying desperately to break free.

"Tommy, it won't kill us." I told him.

"How do you know that?" He cried.

"Because it's not stupid, it ate your friend recently. It's saving us for later. So calm down." He stopped kicking and looked over at me.

"You're insane." BANG!

I turned my head back to the dark tunnel, as did Tommy. The cavern was quiet besides our heavy breathing. The windego's figure came out from the dark dragging two people along the ground behind it. Tommy freaked out again at the sight of the creature and pulled on his ropes more and more. The wendigo dropped his two victims near the entrance to the cavern and walked over to a frantic Tommy. It looked at him for a minute then hit him over the head solidly and he passed out.

It turned back to it's two new victims, a man and a woman, and it strung the unconscious pair up a few meters away from me and Tommy. Before the wendigo left it looked in my direction, I glared at the creature and it turned back down the dark tunnel and left the four of us alone. When I was sure that it had left, I looked over to the two new people who were now sharing the space with us.

I sighed and looked at the woman, she looked fine, no major injuries, just cuts and bruises. My eyes shifted over to the man. It couldn't be.

"Winchester" I asked out loud. "Dean?"

A section of the ceiling collapsed suddenly wooden planks and dust flew everywhere clouding my vision.

"hey, it's okay, it's okay." Came a quiet voice. I saw two figures lying on the ground in front of me, one was smaller than the other. The bigger one looked in the direction of the man who looked like Dean and the woman and froze. He rushed up to the man, grabbed his shirt and tried to wake him.

"Dean?"

"Holy shit." I whispered catching the man's attention.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, dumbfounded.

"We'll cut you down in just a sec, okay?" I simply nodded, to shocked to reply.

The smaller boy went to the woman and tried to wake her as well.

It was Dean. I couldn't believe it. I hunted with him and his dad, John, for a two years a little while ago. John Winchester had trained me to become a hunter after he and Dean found me in a bar one day. The three of us got chatting and the topic of family came up. I had told them that my mother was killed when I was one in a fire. And they caught on pretty quick. Apparently the same thing had happened to John's wife, Dean's dad. They told me about the demon and because their story matched my dad's, I believed them. I had just thought my dad was seeing things when he said that mum was pinned to the roof, bleeding from a gash in her belly and that she started the fire. But as it turned out, he was right. I hadn't seen John or Dean since my father died and I left them to sort some stuff out. That was about a year ago.

"Dean, are you okay?" The man asked.

"Yep." Dean replied. The man cut Dean and the woman down and helped them over to the cavern wall where Dean sat down painfully.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Asked the man once again.

"Yeah. Where is it?" He groaned.

"It's gone."

The girl looked over to Tommy and gasped. The smaller boy helped her over to where he and I were. The pair were relieved when Tommy woke up and the bigger man cut him down. The smaller boy and the woman helped Tommy over to where Dean was sitting for him to rest. The bigger man came over to and cut me down too, he caught me when I dropped the two feet to the ground and helped me to stand.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded and walked towards where Dean was sitting. He looked up at me and his eyes grew to the size of tennis balls. Dean stood up and I stopped walking, we were a metre apart. He looked at me like he couldn't believe his eyes. The other man stood by and looked at the two of us oddly.

"Max?" He asked.

"Hey Dean." I smiled widely. We both stepped forward and hugged each other tightly.

"Max, what are you doing here?" He sighed with his arms still wrapped around me.

"Hunting, duh." We pulled apart, Dean shook his head and reached into his pocket, pulled out my favourite hunting knife and handed it to me.

"Thanks Dean."

"Any time Max."

"Hey Dean." Called the bigger man. "Check it out." He was holding a gun in each hand that he had grabbed from some hiking bags that were on the ground.

"Flare guns, those will work." Dean smiled happily. "We'll talk later." He said to me quietly.

We shot into action. I raced over to my weapons and collected them all up. I put the large knife Dean gave me back into the holster on my hip, I slid the six small throwing knives back into my belt, my two medium knives back into the holster on my right thigh, my small knives both went into my combat boots and my black handgun went into the back of my pants underneath my grey hoodie. I turned to meet the others but I found that they were all staring at me oddly besides Dean.

"What?"

The six of us slowly creped through the maze of underground tunnels Dean and the bigger man were leading as they had the only two flare guns the three siblings were in the middle supporting Tommy and I was tailing behind the group so that we wouldn't get creeped up on from behind. I had my biggest knife in my hand ready to go if the wendigo turned up, not that it would do the creature to much damage, but we were hoping it would give us some time.

We were walking for a few minutes when I realised that I still didn't know who the 'bigger guy' was. I knew that the three were siblings but the 'bigger guy' was a complete mystery to me. Now was not the time for introductions though so I kept walking.

A few more minutes passed and a growl echoed through the tunnels from all around us. We stopped moving, Dean and the 'bigger guy' raised their guns and I raised my knife higher ready to stab anything that moved.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Said Dean. I rolled my eyes at him, he always did try to make light of dark situations. It was good to know he was the same old Dean that I left behind four years ago.

"We'll never out run it." Said the woman. Everybody was silent whilst we tried to come up with any idea that would get us all out of there alive.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked the 'bigger guy'.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied.

"Alright listen to me, Stay with Sam he's gonna get you out of here." Sam? Why did that sound so familiar to me? I shook my head and focused on the conversation. " Max, you're with me."

"Okay." I walked over past the siblings and Sam to where Dean was standing at the entrance to another tunnel.

"What are you gonna do?" The woman asked.

Dean smiled and winked at the woman before running down the tunnel and yelling, I shook my head and followed him, my knife raised.

"Yeah that's right, bring it on baby! I taste good!" We turned around a corner and followed the tunnels all the while shouting insults at the beast. Many of which were yo mumma jokes.

We came to a large section where there was no top to the maze sunlight was pouring down through the opening and I smiled at the sun after being in the dark for what felt like days.

"Hey you want some white meat bitch? We're right here!" Dean yelled loudly. We moved down another passage hoping that the wendigo was following us.

A few moments later we heard a gunshot. Dean and I both looked at each other and ran in the direction that the loud noise had come from.

We rushed in the direction of the yelling as quickly as we could I was much faster than Dean so I was. I rounded one last corner first and saw the wendigo about to attack Sam, who was in front of the others trying to protect them.

"Hey!" I yelled. The wendigo turned to look at me and I quickly threw the knife that was in my hand at the beast. It flew through the air and pinned it's hand to the cavern wall. Dean ran around the corner and shot the wendigo with his flare gun. It screamed as it burned and fell to the ground.

"Not bad huh?" Said Dean.

The six of us got out of the mine and relished in the fresh woodsy air and the sunlight. I looked over at Dean and smiled at him. He laughed and shook his head.

Sam coughed to get our attention and we both looked over at him.

"Oh yeah, Sam meet Max, Max meet my little brother Sam." My eyes widened.

"Wait, this is that Sam?" I looked over at Dean. "Stanford Sam?" Dean nodded. "It's good to finally meet you dude." I walked over and we shook hands. "I used to hunt with Dean and your father." I told him.

"Max," I turned around to face Dean and the siblings. "This is Haley, Ben and Tommy." I nodded at them.

"We should really get back to town before it gets dark." I said as I looked at the sky. "I don't know about you guys, but I really don't want to spend another minute out here then I have to."

"Max is right... We may get attacked by a bear. Wouldn't that be a bitch." Dean joked as he walked past me back towards the camp site. I glared at his back coldly, but I couldn't stop the smile off my face. The rest of us began to follow Dean back to camp.

About half an hour later we reached the destroyed camp site, I looked around the ground and started picking up useful supplies. The others soon caught on and also began scouring the clearing. I hit the jackpot when I found a well stocked first aid kit under a bloody tee-shirt. I took it back to the logs around the fire where Tommy was sitting passed him some pain killers and a water bottle. He winced as I started cleaning and bandaging some of his cuts. When I was done with Tommy, I moved on to Ben, who had a cut on his forearm that would need stitches when we got back to civilisation. then Haley and Dean who both had some nasty cuts and bruises.

"Sam!" Dean called from where he was sitting on the log in front of me. Sam walked over from the siblings who were eating some dry crackers that they found in one of the bags and stood next to his brother. "It's your turn."

"For what?" Sam asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Oh come on. If I had to get these stupid bandages on my face than so do you." Sam, seeing as there was no point in arguing with Dean sighed and took his spot on the log opposite mine as Dean walked over to the siblings.

"So Sam, any cuts I should know about?" I asked him as I cleaned a small scrape on his cheek bone.

"Nah, I'm fine." I threw the shirt I was using as a cloth on the pile of others and wiped my hands clean on my knees.

"Well in that case, I'm done, that scrape is fine."

"How did you get so good at that?" Sam asked me as we sat and watched the siblings and Dean eat.

"Well, when I was hunting with your father and brother, they would never take care of themselves. So I kinda took it upon myself to do it for them." I smiled at the memories.

"Time to go guys." Said Dean loud enough for us to all hear him. "Well, if you want to make it back before dark." Sam and I stood up from the logs and I stretched.

The trip back to town was silent. We were all off in our own little worlds. We took turns helping Tommy to walk and we stopped a few times so that he could rest. It took about two hours to reach town as soon as we saw the first signs of civilisation Ben ran ahead to the police station and told them what was going on. When we reached the edge of the forest, the ambulances arrived and rushed us all off to check on our injuries. The three siblings were rushed off to the hospital, but not before Haley gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.

Sam and Dean were leaning on the hood of Dean's Impala when I walked over to them.

"I hate camping." Dean sighed as the ambulance drove off to the hospital.

"Me too" Sam replied. We stayed in silence until the last ambulance left, then Dean sighed and pushed himself off the hood. "Max, we really need to talk."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "Can it wait until the morning?"I asked. "I would do just about anything for a shower and a good nights sleep."

"Yeah, okay. Where are you staying? We'll drop you off."

**A/N**

**Yay, that was chapter 1. I really hope you enjoyed it! It's really encouraging to get feedback, so if you liked it, please throw me a review! I am also looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested, please PM me.**

**Also, I'm from Australia, so I don't really know much about where anything is in America, so any travel times will probably be wrong. So sorry about that. **

**-Erin**


End file.
